When You're In Love
by JilyLoveForever
Summary: A Jily one-shot. Not great but I recommend you to read it.


**A/N- Hey guys, I had an idea for a one-shot, at first i thought I'd use it in my fic Truly,Madly,Deeply,Crazily in Love but then I realized I already had placed my whole idea of the fic in my mind so I decided that I'd just do a one-shot instead. So here it goes R&R** please.

(Lily's POV)

James had I had become friends, very close friends in fact and I must admit in sixth when I agreed to be friends with him, I wasn't so sure about my decision but now I realize that he is an awesome person, he understands me and I feel so happy and safe in his company, now we've started seventh year and he's Head Boy with me as Head Girl and we both share a dormitory. DON'T SMIRK. _Just_ dormitories_ not _a_bed_. And well its pretty amazing him around the whole time. We have the same classes, we have meals with all our friends - Me, James, Carla, Sirius, (who are dating at present) Hestia, Remus, Marlene, Peter, Alice and sometimes Frank (Alice's boyfriend) joins us. Then we have patrols together and then the same dormitory where we do everything together except shower and sleep. It's December now and all of us are having a snow-ball fight.

"Gotcha, Alice." James shouted as a snowball hit her in the face.

"And that, James, is from Alice." I yelled hitting him with a snowball in the gut. At that James ran behind me pelting me with snowballs as he chased me. At that time, we were unaware, but all our friends trudged up to the castle thinking along the lines of ' leave it, they'll be ages'. Finally James caught me and hug-tackled me to the ground. He lay on top of me as we both laughed and then he caught my eyes and we stopped laughing caught in the spell of the moment. I had a feeling that he was going to kiss me or maybe I hoped,but he just brushed a lock of hair off my face and got up. He offered me his hand and I allowed him to pull me up.

"Let's go up, its getting colder here." he said to me and I agreed. Subconsciously we took hold of each others' hand and walked up to the head's dorm.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"It's cold." I complained to James

"I can keep you warm." he said suggestively.

"Oh, shut up" I shoved him, blushing furiously.

"No, I'm serious, my hug tends to make girls feel warm."

"Oh, shut up." I said again.

"I can give you a_ friendly_ hug." he said.

"No, James." I said with a tone of finality.

"Okay, maybe you can hug me? I'm cold. Brrr." he said pretending to shiver. Shaking my head, I moved closer and hugged him. I was about to part but he put his arms around my waist and pulled me back. His hug made me feel oddly happily and I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. He slowly pulled me into an armchair and slowly we both drifted off to sleep, both of us contended and warm.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'Wow, funny dream.' I thought as I woke up. I kept my eyes shut, reliving the dream, oddly enough, it involved James and I hugging. At that point I realized something warm and unfamiliar pressed against my body. I opened my eyes and realized that it was James. I smiled, remembering the hug. Then I felt James stirred and murmur something indistinct, I quickly shut my eyes again, sure that he would say something and then I felt him kiss my hair and my stomach flipped. "Oh, Lily. I love you so much. Last night, it was amazing. Oh, how I wish you would understand, you're not a stupid crush or a challenge, you're true love," Lily's heart flipped when he said 'true love'. "I've been in love with you since fourth year, yeah, I know, I always said first year but you know, it wasn't LOVE 'til fourth year, 'til then it was just a crush. I was losing hope Lil, thinking friends is the closest that we can get, but after last night, I've got my hopes up again. I wish I could say all this to you when you were awake but I don't want to ruin our friendship." he finished sadly. I jumped out of his arms and started yelled at him and pacing up and down. " You already have, James Potter. You've ruined our friendship. Last night you finished it all. I just woke up and thought to maybe just forget it and start again but you, you found it amazing, I hate you-" he cut her off "Lily, look, that's why I didn't ask you out since sixth year-" I cut him off " You are such an idiot, changing yourself and making me go crazy. Thinking about you every waking second and then dreaming about you. Then making me fall in love with you and ruining our friendship because I started wanting more than that, then last night you hug me back like that making my mind go all fuzzy, and now, you wanted to say all this while I was asleep? You coward! Aren't you a Gryffindor? Do you have any idea how bloody happy would I be if you would have said that if you _knew_ that I was awake-" At that point I burst out laughing " Oh James, look at you, I'm so sorry, I just wanted to have a laugh,oh my god, look at you, I'm sooo sorry" I hugged him. He still seemed too shocked to understand. "James, i can't explain all this but let's just say 'I love you too'. I said and, unable to contain myself anymore, I kissed him. He responded with a lot of passion and moved his lips sensually against mine. It was amazing, I swear my stomach flipped, like, a million times. Reluctantly, I pulled back and I asked him " Will you be my boyfriend and go on a date with me on the next Hogsmeade weekend?" He just laughed and pulled me for another kiss. We spend the afternoon snogging, laughing and talking. I swear, I can't wait for our date.

**A/N- Liked it? Hated it? Give me your opinions. Please Review**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**JilyLoveForever**


End file.
